Geography with Potters
by Dead Queen
Summary: Al and Harry are learning geoghraphy by making funny stories about each one of Asia countries and capitals.


Hey! It's story based on short drabbles my friend Kafkaz created while studying geography. The idea of involving Al and Harry into this is also hers. She made me write it, because she doesn't want anyone thinking she would put Harry jumping on his chair in excitement in any of her stories.

**Note: for the purpose of this storry let's assume Sirius is all right and doing great as an uncle of three hyperactive Potter offsprings.**

Beta'd by Kafkaz

Desclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, nor are most of the stories.

* * *

Al stormed into the house. Muggle school was absolutely terrible! The whole concept of attending normal, unmagical classes didn't sound so bad. Just a way to meet some people and spend time doing interesting stuff, like people on muggle TV. No one told him there's gonna be such thing as geography! The most boring subject possible. Of course, he knew that it's important to know about muggle world problems, such as famine, poverty and deliquency. He just couldn't understand why he had to learn all the countries and capitals of Asia! It was absolutely insane! And today that jerk of a teacher told class that there's going to be great test next day and that they should prepare themselves. That was totally unfair!

He made his way up to his room, scowling at everything in sight. When he was passing by the kitchen his dad spotted him and his frown.

''What's up, buddy?'' He asked. He didn't seem too concerned, but Al decided he should know in what terrible condition he put his son by sending him to muggle school.

''I absolutely loathe geography! It's so boring and the teacher is a meanie!'' the youngest Potter boy wailed.

''Hmm, how about I help you with your study?'' offered Harry. He was able to understand his son's pain at learning seemingly unnecessary things.

''Ok. I'll bring the map and we can start.''.

* * *

''So, what do we have first?'' Dad Potter asked, correcting the position of glasses on his nose.

''Philippines. I already know how to remember it. Listen. One day there was a guy named Philip. He had four wives and he was very manly. Like REALLY manly. And he had this decease. It was some unknown decease and it was named manila. You know, he was MANly and his decease was called MANila (like any other 'ilia' only without the 'i'). And he infected all his wives with this manila. And the wives, because of the fact they were Philip's wives were called Philippines. So the capital of Philippines is Manila.''

''Hm, that's a cute story, let me think of the next one. What do we have?''

''Pakistan"

"Oh, I know, I know!" exclaimed Harry and started bouncing on his chair. "Now there is this place in the world where there are lamas and they're bad. Like really bad. And to get rid of those bad lamas people pack them in boxes and send them abroad. So the place where lama is bad is the state where people are packing them. So the capital of Pakistan is Is-lama-bad.''

''Oh, that's kind of good, you know.'' Al then looked into his book and grinned, then started laughimg maniacally. Harry looked at him with worry evident in his eyes. Ginny too had sometimes that weird displays of craziness, but it was usually preceded by some sort of warning like weak 'I don't feel so well' or something like that.

'Maybe Al really doesn't take the muggle school so well. I will try to get Hermione to check on him. She is sane enough I guess'. But just when Harry made this very important conclusion, his son run away in great hurry, almost falling while taking turn in the corridor. The Boy Who Lived looked dumbfounded at the place where The Joy of His Life just disappeared. He showed himself a moment later, panting in the place of previous laughter. Then he quickly got on his stool, put on the table paper bag he brought from the closet and drew a pair of bespectacled eyes on it and a grin of the kind a five year old might draw (Lily was the artistic one in that family) and put in on his dad's head. Said dad sat, feeling dizzy and silently counting how much do mental hospitals cost nowadays.

Al was quiet for few seconds and then the kitchen erupted with crazed giggles.

''Uh huh'' he panted ''That's just hilarious!'' came the loud explanation. ''You know, you're Bag Dad now. Bag dad, you got that?'' Harry took bag of his head with a glare but then he saw the face drawn on it and started grinning himself (he did a really poor job of trying to hide it).

''I see. But how do you intend to connect it with Iraq?''

''Oh, that's quite easy. You know, when you put a paper bad on somebody's head, it irks them. And 'irk' sounds almost the same as 'Iraq'"

''My son, you truly are brilliant. Now, it's my turn''

''Right. You have Sri Lanka''

Harry thought for a moment, the his face split with wide grin. ''So, Al. You know, that uncle Sirius isn't exactly the synonym of masculinity. In fact, I think he's at lest a little gay. Anyway, uncle Siri has that doll, right? And he really likes to play with her, he actually named her after one of his many ex-girlfriends, Lanka. Anyway, 'playing' mostly contains combing hair. So, the capital of Sri Lanka is COloMBO.''

''Dad, you too truly are a genius. I have Syria. And another story about uncle Siri. So now you have a land where Sirius lives and its called Syria. And sirius acts quite often like damsel in distress. Apart from that, Sirius is rather manly while living n Syria. So the capital of Syria is Damascus. ''

''I feel kind of bad joking about old man like that'' confessed Harry. ''Now it's my turn".

''You've got Oman''

''Oh, easy one. So, there is a lot of pranksters. And favorite prank of all pranksters in that land is putting innocent people in a room full of mussed cats. And when the victim realizes it, he usually says 'Oh, man!'. Co, the capital Of Oman is Muscat."

''Now Afghanistan. Hmm. So there's another place where alien forces (AF) are chastising misbehaving people. And by chastising I mean directing the laser (which they call 'ghani' as a variation of 'gun'. I mean pronunciation of the locals is like really, really bad.) from their space craft at them and making KABOOM. So its an AF-ghani-stan and the capital of Afghanistan is Kabul."

There was a moment of silience, when both boys contemplated they awesomeness. Suddenly a burst of giggles filled the room.

''Oh, jeez, it's hilarious!'' panted Sirius. ''You guys are totally fucked up. Uh, oh. By the way, Ginny wants both of you to help her with shopping"

* * *

It's not quite the end. There's a lot of other Asian countries to make fun of.


End file.
